Russian Christmas
by BishopIncarnate
Summary: When the team comes to the states to visit an old friend they get more then they bargained for...a Teenage girl with a connection to Murdock? And what's with those pesky Russians?
1. Chapter 1

**A-TEAM! hell yes! I've been working on this for a while so please reveiw and im a quick adder so another chapter should but up in about three minutes.**

**and i'm only gonna say this once but i don't ow nthese people except for Holly, Blakely, Levi and the russians.**

* * *

><p>The Prison was silent as the rain fell onto its stone walls. Its inmates were sleeping or at least pretending to sleep.<p>

All save one.

Ex-Colonel John "Hannibal" Smith was sitting up staring out his window muttering to himself.

"Those two better get here quick." He mumbled his voice deep and gruff.

A pair of headlights shone briefly through the rain and he smiled.

"Took them long enough." He kicked out one of the bricks he had been working out for several months. It gave way and revealed a hole in the wall. He wiggled through and ran forward through the dark night. When he reached the woods the searchlights turned on and began to sweep over the barracks, as they did every night at midnight. He crouched on the ground as it swept over his hiding place. He kept still. Once its bright light had passed he ran deeper into the woods his graying hair sleeked back to his head with the rain his blue eyes alert.

"Over here." A soft voice whispered from his left. He turned and came face to face with a small bread truck.

"This is the best you could do?" he asked standing to his full six foot three height. Shaking his head he jogged over and got into the shot gun seat. A thin muscled young man with scraggly brown hair smiled back at him form the back while a muscled African American man with a Mohawk nodded at him.

"Hey Hannibal." The black man plowed through the underbrush with his lights off.

"B.A." he nodded a smile coming across his face. "Face, how is it back there?"

"Pretty good." Templeton "Face" Peck smiled and then gripped his seat as Bosco "B.A." Baracus took a hard left. "Jesus!"

"You got a problem with my drivin'?" B.A. looked back in the rearview mirror and took a right onto the highway.

"Actually…" he started his teal eyes mischievous.

"Fool" he said. "I don't care."

"Easy." Hannibal said chuckling to himself next to him, pulling out a cigar. "Make the next right."

"We going to get Murdock?" Face asked from the back poking his head between the seats, an annoying habit.

"Of course." He nodded and smiled as the airport came into view.

"Hell no." B.A. muttered to himself, due to his fear of flying, but he turned in and parked the car anyway. "This better on hell of a flight."

* * *

><p>The trio stepped out of their flight with forged passports on German soil. Hannibal walked forward and "rented" a car for the three, soon to be four, of them.<p>

"How are we going to break him out this time?" B.A. asked, beneath his hatred for the man they loved each other.

"We'll talk to some people." Hannibal looked back at Face with a wink. He rolled his eyes and got out once they reached the psychiatric prison.

"Give me twenty minutes." He left waltzing off into the prison where the last time they were there, they blew out a wall.

* * *

><p>H.M. "Howling Mad" Murdock sat in his chair quietly. But the thing was he was sitting with his feet on the head rest and his head on the foot rest. His thin beanie, a dark shade of blue with a small helicopter over an Army Ranger insignia on it bought for him by an old girlfriend, sat on top of his long-ish brown hair his bright green eyes flitted from underneath the small visor, looking person to person. He sighed and sat himself upright, feeling the blood rush to the other parts of his body. He looked at his feet for a minute when a commotion started in the hall. He stood and rushed over to the window. He quickly assessed the scene. A grin found its way onto his face and he opened the door.<p>

Face was yelling at a doctor in a Russian accent.

"I'm sorry for any problems." He spat. "Zat Zis might cause but he's my patient now!"

"Sir he can't be…" the doctor tried to counter but Face raised a hand and waved it towards Murdock.

"He's coming wiz me now." Face took Murdock by the wrist and took him down the hall and through the front doors.

"Welcome Back Murdock. "He let go of his wrist and put a hand gently against his back pushing him forward. "Come on the boys are waiting."

"Why is it that I'm always the last one out?" he asked, his accent stronger than ever, looking back at Face and removing his hat letting his hair fall back to his head in a wreck.

"I don't know." He started looking over at him with an eyebrow raised. "Maybe because you are always in a nuthouse?"

Murdock smiled and saw B.A. and Hannibal in the car. Hannibal laughed as they approached and B.A. allowed himself a small smile.

"Hey Boss man." he slid into the back seat next to Face as B.A. took off out of there. His smile slowly faded as he fiddled with his hat in his lap. Face looked at him an eyebrow raised. They got onto the freeway and he adjusted himself looking out the window, eyes glazing over.

"What's up Captain?" Hannibal asked first. He looked up and blinked.

"What?" he asked clearing his throat. He looked at the three sets of eyes looking at him with varying degrees of concern and confusion. "What? Is something wrong with my hair?"

"No." B.A. turned his eyes back to the road. "You're just quiet."

"I was thinkin'." He said looking back at the beanie in his lap. Face opened his mouth, to no doubt make a sarcastic remark but thought better of it.

"About what?" He asked instead as Hannibal turned around fully his eyebrows knotting together. His graying hair was slightly mused and his blue eyes blinked at his team mate.

"An old friend of mine." He sighed and looked up his eyes clear and tears were forming on the edges. "She passed away recently."

"I'm sorry Murdock." Face put a hand on his shoulder and he looked over, his eyes sad and his face tired. "Did she mean a lot to you?"

"Yeah." He said smiling like he just realized something. "Yeah she did. But it makes you think ya' know?"

"Not really." Face said. Murdock laughed and shook his head.

"So how we gettin' home this time?" he asked Hannibal as he turned back around.

"Well…" he started when a phone rang. He turned eyebrows furrowed as Face pulled out a cell phone and answered.

"Hello?" he asked eyebrows furrowed as well. "Wait what? … really? Holy shit…..okay thanks for letting me know." He hung up a distracted look on his face.

"What's up Face?" Murdock asked snapping his seat belt looking more like himself.

"Charissa Sosa." He started. "Just had an attempt on her life."

Silence fell and they all looked back at him.

"Is she okay?" Hannibal asked concerned for the girl who helped them all escape.

"She's in critical condition in a hospital in Idaho." He looked through their files and airplane tickets. "Could we go and see if she's alright?"

"Sure." B.A. said sarcastically. "Let's go in another plane. It'll be great"

Laughter ensued. Well all but Murdock who was looking out the window.

"Okay something's really wrong." Face said finally after several more minutes of silence. "Who was this chick?"

"Her name was Holly." He said looking back at him beanie in hand. "And she was my fiancée before I joined up. We never did marry because I didn't really go home…"

"You were going to get married?" B.A. asked awestruck.

He just nodded. "She was beautiful. Long black hair green eyes and really pale. Nicest person you would ever meet."

"I'm sorry man." Face said again.

"It's okay." He smiled and laughed. "Hell, she said that she was going to die before me anyway. She was a fortune teller."

"There's the hitch." B.A. muttered under his breath has Hannibal chuckled beside him.

"Then again." He thought for a second. "She also said she would have a daughter named Blakely. But that never happened."

"You sure?" Hannibal asked. "People tend to remember things like that."

"Last I heard." He shrugged his lopsided grin on again looking somewhat forced. Hannibal sensed that something else was up, he wasn't entirely sure "She died old and alone with five million cats."

"Five million?" Face burst out laughing as they pulled into the Rental car lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**I feel like i forgot ot say this and i only ever say it once in my stories so you best be remebering it.**

**I only own Blakely H.M. Contal, Levi Quall the russians... and others who are yet to be created.**

* * *

><p>They landed state side just in time for Face to get another call from the hospital telling him that she could be seen at this time. They almost literally flew to the hospital where Face paced and fidgeted as Murdock looked around sadly.<p>

"Excuse me." He stood finally and approached a RN. "But I have a question about a young woman who passed away here a few days ago."

"What was her name?" she asked sweetly.

"Holly Contal." He said and sympathy filled her eyes. He saw a young girl out of the corner of his eyes flinch and turn his way.

"I'm sorry sir." She said looking through her records. "She died after suffering form massive head contusions and several major stab wounds."

"Was she attacked?" Hannibal came up from behind.

"We believe so." She nodded pointing to the girl who was half standing looking at them with an odd expression. "Her daughter Blakely was there. She said a man with a big knife and a scar on his forehead attacked both of them in an alley when they were coming home from synagogue on a Saturday night. I would ask her about it if you want more information."

"Thank you ma'am" he nodded his head and let his accent get a hold for a second. She blushed and walked away. They walked up to the girl who was staring at them with an expression that was a mix of confusion recognition and concern.

"Can I help you?" she asked a southern accent, not as strong as Murdock's but still strong, showing through her words.

"We are here to ask about your mother." Murdock said and she raised an eyebrow. "We were friends several years ago."

"Really?" she asked her expression softening, brilliant green eyes flashing. "Well…"

"Blakely!" a man's voice yelled form behind her. A severe looking doctor came out his face angry. "You are not allowed to leave the Ward."

"Oh fuck you Doctor Minder!" she yelled her accent louder. "You know I don't give a shit!"

"Blakely Contal!" the name rang through the near empty room. Face, B.A., Hannibal and Murdock all looked at each other with raised eyebrows. "You are not allowed to leave the ward!"

"I. Don't. Give. A. Fucking. Shit." She enunciated turning to face him fully pulling a dark purple beanie out of her pocket. She slipped it over her thin dark brown hair her bright green eyes barely showing under its hem and through her black half rim glasses that were slowly sliding down her nose. The Beanie had the picture of a helicopter over an Army Ranger insignia on the back. Murdock paled visibly. "Just because I saw my mother murdered does not mean I'm crazy!"

"You were tested Miss Contal." He stated coming over and taking her arm. She flung it off and slapped him. "And you came out positive for …."

"Rape!" she yelled and ran the other direction a smile growing on her face. The man sighed angrily and ran after her.

Face was laughing as a Doctor came out.

"Are you here to see Miss Sosa?" He asked. He immediately calmed down and stood nodding.

"She's awake and alert." He said calmly. "She's a little beat up but no permanent damage was done."

"Thank god. "He muttered. The Doctor smiled and guided him to her room. The rest of the team followed. Sosa was sitting upright flipping through the channel on the TV.

"There is nothing good on. "She complained under her breath turning to see the five people that walked in. Face walked straight up to her and hugged her gently.

"Face?" she asked looking at him in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"My name was on the phone you had on you. "He stated sitting on the edge of the bed with a smile. "So you're stuck with me."

"Hey Hannibal" she smiled at him and he nodded. Murdock looked out the door and spotted Blake being pulled back to her room by a pissed off looking Doctor Minder. "Did you guys see a girl named Blake by any chance?"

"Yeah. "B.A. laughed to himself. "Why?"

"Her mother was attacked the same way I was. "She lowered her voice to a whisper. "I think we're connected in some way."

"I know how." Murdock sounded slightly deadpan even with his accent. "You're both connected to me."

Silence fell and Face put a hand over her hand and sighed.

"How is she connected to you?" Charissa asked. Sitting up fully and reclining.

"I was engaged to her mother for some time." He muttered.

"Apparently she went back on that and had a child with someone else." Face pointed out but Hannibal kept looking at Murdock.

"Yeah." he muttered.

"You're lying." Sosa said flatly. "Blake's your daughter isn't she?"

Murdock stood still and silent looking at the floor hand on his beanie.

"Holy shit." Face said looking at him eyebrows furrowed. "No wonder. She had the accent, she's crazy and Holly was…."

"Holly was nineteen. "He said looking back up a newfound fire in his eyes "At the end of Vietnam. I left shortly after I proposed to her a year later. I came back again in the nineties; we were planning the wedding when I was declared insane and pulled away from her. I didn't know she was pregnant." He sighed and looked all of them in the eye. "Until about three weeks ago when she told me that someone was threatening to kill her and Blake. Then five days ago after asking her who Blake is and what was going on I got a message from the hospital, she had died and Blakely Hannah Marie Contal was going to be admitted into the psych ward of the hospital she died in."

Silence followed as it had followed most things that evening.

"And you kept this from us because…?" Face trailed off when Charissa slapped his hand.

"Because I just found out." He put on his beanie, eyes angry. "She had one just like it. I saw Blake with it earlier and knew that it was her."

"Captain Sosa!" As if on cue Blake rushed in and hid under her bed. "You don't mind me please I'm just hiding."

"Blake." Doctor Minder looked around a confused expression on his face. "Where'd she go?"

Sosa shrugged and the Doctor left. Blake popped her beanie covered head up and smiled with relief.

"I owe you my life. " She said to Sosa with a mock bow, who laughed and then looked from Murdock to her. "What?" she turned to Murdock and paled, moving her hand to her beanie.

"My mom." She said slowly her accent stronger. "Once said that my father had one just like hers. Except blue."

"My fiancée had one just like mine. "He said slowly back, his accent butchering the results. "Except Purple."

"Oh-kay." She broke into an uneasy smile, before running away as fast as possible. He sighed and poked his head out of the door. Not seeing her he came back in.

"Just like her mother." He sighed with a smile. The group chuckled.

"Now" Sosa looked at all of them eyes scrutinizing. "How did you escape?"

"Well B.A. and I were in the same Prison." Face smiled and punched B.A.'s arm. He scowled at him and Face took a breath before laughing. "So we devised a plan."

"Well I did. "B.A. said still scowling. Face shrugged when the power went out.

"What the fuck?" He shouted pulling out a small flashlight. Their faces glowed blue in the gloom. A scream pierced the silence and the team ran out.

They came to the lobby where the glass door in to the Psych ward was broken in and shattered. Several patients were in the hall as a thin shadow ran down and turned a corner. Hannibal ran down the hall, hand gun held at his side. Face followed and then B.A. and Murdock who had his beanie pulled tight around his ears and a small flare ready to strike. Another high scream shattered their eardrums. Murdock turned to the patients.

"Shh!" he shouted and the screaming stopped. "Thank you."

"B.A.!" Hannibal shouted having B.A. bust down the door the figure just went into.

The lights turned back on as the door flew open. Hannibal charged in and stopped short. The figure was gone and the window broken. Blake, her glasses on the floor beanie next to it hair a mess, was standing head sticking out of the window yelling.

"…yeah next time you try and kill someone!" she shouted. "Don't come after a girl with training."

"You okay?" Hannibal asked and she whipped around eyes wild. She bent over and picked up her glasses nodding. She slipped the beanie on her head and blinked at all of them.

"I never did get any of your names." She said calmly as the Doctor's came in.

"Blakely Contal." Doctor Minder stepped in. "How many times do I have to tell you not to mess with the electricity."

"That wasn't…!" she started but petered out exasperated.

"And why in hell" he asked grabbing her upper arm. "Did you break the window?"

"I didn't" she hissed through her teeth. He dragged her away. Murdock caught the man's arm.

"Let go of her. "He said slowly. The doctor grunted and wrenched his arm back taking Blake by the edge of her neck. She winced and glared at the man her legs bowing a bit to show she was trying to get away.

"Blakely Hannah Marie Contal." He hissed through his teeth taking her out of the room. "You need to control your other insane friends. Just because you are the youngest person in the ward at sixteen does not mean you special treatment"

"I know I don't get special treatment." She huffed looking back at a hurt looking Murdock a confused expression on her face. "And I don't even know him."

Murdock frowned and looked at the floor, dejected. Hannibal frowned and looked through the hole.

"Come on guys." He said waving them out. "Let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**Is it a Meat Organ? It Might be a Meat Organ... i know it has nothign to do wiht anythign. but it got your attention**

* * *

><p>Murdock was silent as the others watched him later that evening in the hotel. He looked at them briefly before standing and walking to the balcony. He leaned on the railing with his elbows and looked out over the lake. Face sighed and picked up the keys to the rental car. Hannibal raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He asked as Face headed for the door.

"I'm gonna look for this Blake chick." He said turning and walking backward for a few feet. "And talk to her."

"Don't kill her." B.A. called out looking at his gun before taking it apart to clean. He rolled his eyes and walked out. Hannibal went out to Murdock.

"How's it going out here?" he asked gently as the young man looked up. He looked awful. His brown hair was limp around his face, his green eyes dull and tired. He was pale and his beanie sat in his hands limply.

"I'm worried about her." he said quietly, his accent fading slightly. "She's only sixteen, and her mother just died…"

"She'll be fine Murdock." He said reassuringly. "She's safe in the ward."

"And she hates it there." He stated looking out at the now setting sun. "Actually I think she in general hates Idaho, which makes no sense it's a nice place."

Hannibal chuckled as a Biplane flew overhead. It swooped down over the water and landed on floaters near a dock. A young man with light copper red hair stepped out from under the wings. His black sweater and blue jeans looked worn form the second floor balcony fifteen feet from the docks. The man looked paranoid as he turned back to the plane looking around and offering his hand to whoever was still there. A figure stepped out and Murdock furrowed his eyebrows. A young woman with long light brown hair and a beanie the color of eggplant stepped out and let go of the man's hand. Murdock was inside and out the door before the girl looked up at the balcony furrowing her own eyebrows at Hannibal.

"Well Blake." He said to himself as the man and woman walked toward the hotel entrance.

* * *

><p>"Misses Contal." The concierge nodded and smiled at her as she walked in with her escort. "Mister Quall what a pleasant surprise."<p>

"Hello Patrick." She smiled and walked down the hall to her room. "Sometimes I wonder if he actually does like having us here."

"I think he does." Her only friend, Levi Quall, looked at her a quirky smile on his face. His even quirkier eyes looked down at her from their position three inches above hers. They were the color of amber, glowing orange gold in the half lit hallway. They matched his hair which was almost the exact same color. His father was her Witness Protection officer, an old retired Marine who had taken her under his wing and introduced her to his seventeen year old son.

"Well aren't we the optimist today?" she said sarcastically going up to her door of the government provided room. "Oh god."

"What?" he asked eye narrowing, hand straying to the back of his belt where a 9mm Glock handgun sat tucked between his pants and his back. She waved his hand down and shook her head.

"It's the guy from the hospital. "She said watching as a thin muscled brown haired man walked by whistling and swinging a set of keys around his middle finger. He smiled and nodded at them. She waved back and opened the door slipping inside as she heard the whistling stop.

"Blake!" he called as Levi slipped in. She tried to shut the door but it got caught on the guy's foot.

"Shit." She murmured under her breath. Then opening the door she faced the man. He was attractive with a scraggly beard and bright blue-green eyes.

"You're Blake Contal?" he asked, a smug smile plastered on his face, and she nodded. "Why'd you take off so fast at the hospital?"

"Um the ward is on a schedule." She said awkwardly. "Who are you?"

"Lieutenant Templeton Peck." He stuck out his hand. She shook it almost crying out when he almost broke her hand. Levi stepped next to her and opened the door wider sticking out his hand smiling.

"Levi Quall." He said shaking his hand. "What branch are you Lieutenant?"

"Army Ranger" he said smiling at him. "You have family in the military Levi cause I'm getting that vibe from you."

"My mom's an Air Force Brigadier General." He said proudly. "My dad is a Retired General, he was in the Marines."

"So you're pure American." He looked at the young man with respect. "You planning on joining up?"

"Navy or Air Force sir." He nodded and Blake shook her head. "Blake doesn't want me to. Because as story goes her father went into the Army and went crazy."

"Really?" Face turned to Blake feigning surprise. "I never knew that."

"Shocker." She said with a sigh. "But what am I saying I'm joining up soon too."

"Blake?" Levi turned to her with a look of mild shock. "Really."

"I want to be an Airborne Ranger." She turned around her hat and pointed at the insignia. "My father was one and I love the air."

"And your father is…" Face lead her on and she sighed.

"Captain H.M. Murdock." She said with a small spark of pride in her eye. "I was told he was dead, killed in Baghdad two years ago."

"I have to tell you something." Face leaned against the door frame his face taking on a serious tone. "I knew your father."

She froze and Levi raised an eyebrow.

"We were on the same Special forces team in Baghdad." He said quietly. "I was with him on that operation."

"What are you…" she started

"He's alive Blake." He said and she staggered back into her friend. "He was there at the hospital. He's here now."

She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes. Then she opened them and withdrew her hand, showing a straight face and eyes that revealed no emotion.

"Where?" she asked flatly, her accent sounding harsh and rough.

"Come with me." He nodded down the hall and they followed him to their room. He opened the door as Hannibal opened it from the inside.

"You see Murdock run past here?" he asked sticking his head out and seeing Blake and Levi. "You must be Blake."

"Yes sir." she extended a hand on impulse. They shook and he smiled slightly.

"Colonel Hannibal Smith." he stated turning to Levi and shaking his hand as well.

"Blakely Contal." She said.

"Levi Quall. "He said weakly. "It's nice to meet you sir."

"Come in." he waved them in while eyeing Face to go find Murdock.

"Hannibal!" B.A. called from inside as the teenagers walked in. "Who are these white people?"

"Blake Contal, Levi Quall." Hannibal pointed to the pair before turning to B.A. "Sergeant Bosco Baracus. We call him B.A."

"Oh." She nodded slightly and looked out the balcony at the plane. "Levi there's your mistress."

"Shut up." He said weakly. She looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Y'all were at the hospital right?" she asked. Hannibal nodded as Face came into the room, followed by a disgruntled Murdock.

He froze in the door way as Blake turned around. She looked at him eyes wide.

"Blake. "he said his voice deep and quiet.

"You must be Murdock." She said evenly a sad face passing over her. "It's a shame really."

"What is?" he asked as she drew a Glock 9mm handgun out of her pants and pointed it at him. "Blakely…?"

"Yes?" she asked politely as Levi gaped at her and the others drew their guns. "What is it Mister Murdock? Spit it out."

"Why are you pointing a gun at me?" he asked hands in the air. "When I have three on you?"

"I just really, really hate you." She said through gritted teeth.

"And why is that?" Face asked stepping to the side, gun raised. Levi pulled out his gun and aimed it at Face on impulse, he lowered it slightly a confused expression on his face.

"He left my mom to raise me and my brother alone." She hissed.

"You had a brother?" he asked astonished.

"He died when we were two no thanks to you." She took in a breath teeth clenched, gun cocked. "Sixteen years Captain! Sixteen years!"

Her eyes were narrow and flashing with rage. Levi lowered and stowed his gun putting his hand on top of the barrel of hers. Hannibal blinked; _no one_ should ever do that unless they knew the shooter would never fire. And she would.

"Blake." He said softly and she transferred her gaze to him. "Easy now." He looked her in the eye, his own amber ones gleaming gentle but firm. "You do this they hear the shot, and you end up back in the ward."

She blinked at him and engaged the safety. Lowering her gun she put it back under her belt, still glaring at Murdock who was standing and looking at her with sad eyes. She took a step back as Levi opened the door and a bomb went off in the hallway.

Levi grabbed her waist and pulled her into the bathroom as debris flew into the room. The team ducked and hid, no one of them getting hit.

"What the Fuck was that!" Face shouted standing, Hannibal shrugged his face angry. Levi pulled her out of the bathroom and ran to the balcony. He jumped over the edge, landing on the grass twenty feet below. He stood, unharmed, and motioned for Blake. She went to go when Murdock took her arm.

"Please Blake." He said choked up, blood welling in a cut on his face. "I had no choice in the matter, I would have stayed."

She turned her blazing green eyes on him.

"You should have stayed." She let out in a soft hiss and jumped onto the ground below. They ran off to the plane taking off and flying away from the hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**YOu have no idea how FUN this chapter was to write! Blake is just like her father anyway...**

**BTW a part of this is highly illogical and i would not recomend trying**

* * *

><p>"Well now what?" B.A. asked later as they sat in the Hospital waiting for Murdock to come out of getting stitches. The bomb was being investigated by the FBI so they had to run. Witness Protection was the supposed owners of the room.<p>

"That nurse," Face came around a corner with Murdock who blinked at the bright lights. "Said that Blake was a fighter and whenever she wasn't here she was at a fight club downtown."

"That's kinda weird. "Murdock voiced and Hannibal smiled at him slightly. He jerked his head around, all of them going out and piling into the car. Pulling through traffic Face filled them in on what the Nurse told him.

"The Place is a known hang out for drug dealers and gangsters," he said pulling out of a red light. "It's normally a dance club but occasionally a fight will break out and it becomes a tournament. Blake, known there as Pilot, is the top fighter."

"I like this girl more and more." B.A. muttered as they turned into the parking lot and slipped inside. Murdock removed his hat and jacket, leaving him in a t-shirt and jeans. He messed up his hair and he looked like a regular. The bouncer nodded them in, not paying attention.

"Let's find her." Hannibal said as they spilt going to separate corners.

"Hey," Murdock called ditching his accent and waving over a regular, "You seen Pilot?"

"Yeah man," The teen pointed to the left hand corner where a set of ropes were set up. "In there most likely."

"Thank man." he nodded and walked to the corner as a tall man entered the ring. A hush fell over the room, the music blasting.

"I heard," The man started cracking his knuckles, "that you were the best fighter around."

"And?" Blake stood and his heart jumped. She stood her hair hanging around her face, glasses off green eyes bright. She was wearing a jacket like the one he left in the car and combat boots under a pair of jeans. "Want some competition?"

"Gladly," the man smiled. "But I can't hit a girl."

"Then that ruins it cause neither can I." she continued flawlessly looking over at the DJ to play something different. Oh's and cheering followed as the man narrowed his eyes.

A Queen song came on and she stood smiling and looking at the DJ. He shook his head and turned the dial, a Linkin Park song coming on.

"Let's do this little girl." He took off his shirt and she looked at him in disgust.

"That's nasty man." she shook her head taking off her jacket and waiting in her corner, shoulders back head held high.

He lunged forward and she jumped on to the ropes jumping over his head and landing on the other side. She growled at him and the cheering started people yelling bets and shouting for their player.

"Jesus I hate it when she does this." A voice came to Murdock's left. He turned and saw Levi looking on with dismay.

"Levi." He said his accent back and strong. The boy looked up and blinked at him. "She does this often?"

"Almost every day." He sighed "You're her father aren't you? Murdock right?"

"Right." He nodded and Levi guided him to the other side of the ring where she sat earlier.

"Sit down right here Mister Murdock." He said lightly. "She'll be done in a minute."

"Thank you Levi." He nodded and watched his daughter fight.

In the time he was talking to Levi and gotten over to the other side the man had gotten a punch off and her nose was bleeding. He had a cut lip and a puffy eye, his steps ragged and stumbling. Blake kept light on her feet bouncing around him. He fell to the ground and the crowd cheered. She stood arms raised high, high fiving the people on the edge of the ring and laughing. Silence fell and she froze hearing the click of a gun being drawn.

"Not so fast." The man was on his feet gun to her forehead before she even turned around. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"Wow," she shook her head hitting it against the barrel and backing up against the ropes at the other side. "That's classy showing up with a gun."

"Well it's a security measure. "He shrugged and cocked the gun. "Any last words Blakely Contal?"

Very slowly she smiled at him.

"You lose." She said bending over backwards reaching into her boot and whipping out a thin knife. It flew straight into the barrel and jammed the gun as he pulled the trigger. It backfired and blew up in his face. He was on fire and everyone ran out of the place. She backed up and Hannibal came forward with a bucket as Face and B.A. locked the doors with themselves, Levi and Blake inside. The man was put out and Hannibal knocked him out as Murdock looked at Blake.

"Hold still." He said gently taking her nose in his hands. She blinked at him her green eyes level with his. "This will hurt."

"I'll try not to scream." She smiled lightly and he snapped her nose back into place. "Yeah that hurt." Her voice sounded restrained.

"You okay Blake?" Face asked and she nodded dapping at the blood on her face.

"Levi!" she called and he looked up from the corner of the room. "Where are my clothes?"

"Girls bathroom loose tile. "He called and she walked away. "Thanks guys."

"Here to help." Face smiled.

"That man," Hannibal pointed to the body, "Has he been here before?"

"Not that I know of." Levi went over and searched is pockets. A phone a wallet and a magazine was laying on the floor next to him. "Here"

"Michael Lynch." Hannibal barked out a sharp laugh.

"Lynch?" Face smirked and shook his head. "He's too stupid to be CIA."

"Thank god." B.A. muttered as Blake came back out in fresh clothes.

"Hi guys. "She smiled and looked them over. "Y'all look like shit."

"Thanks." Murdock smiled at her and she shook her head.

"Jesus this is the third time that's happened this week. "She sighed and looked down at the man. "It's third right Levi?"

"Fifth." He muttered and she nodded before looking at the ceiling.

"We really need to fix the ceiling." She said dreamily and absentmindedly. "You agree Levi?"

"Did you take your meds Blakely?" He asked sighing and going up to Hannibal. She thought for a moment turning to the wall and pulling out a tile and pulling out a pill bottle. "Her medicine keeps her sane. If she didn't take it she'd be worse than Murdock here."

"That bad?" B.A. asked.

"Blake take your meds." Face shivered in horror. "That is something none of us need to see."

"Shit!" She shouted throwing the bottle to Levi. he shook it, "It's empty."

"Oh hell no." B.A. sighed and rubbed a hand through his Mohawk. She sighed and took a breath.

"I'll be fine. " She nodded ad blinked looking at Murdock. "Who set you on fire?"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and Levi sighed she back up and winked.

"I'm kidding It'll be fine." She said in a gentle Russian accent looking down at the man. "Zis man is Russian."

"How can you tell?" Face asked with a raised eyebrow. Blake turned to him with a grin.

"High cheek bones." She became serious crouching on the balls of her feet and tapping his cheeks, "Dark hair, and dark eyes. Fingers are calloused and he has one thumb."

"What does that have anything to do with Russians?" Hannibal asked and B.A. blinked at him, it was the first time he'd seen him confused.

"My, my." Blake smiled up at him the glint in her eye matching that of her father's, "Colonel John Hannibal Smith doesn't know something."

"Just answer." Face snapped and she raised her hands around her head in surrender.

"Geez, "she muttered under her breath standing and coughing rubbing the back of her neck with both hands, "Russia is cold. Most Russian operatives are forced to work long hard hours in Serbia to make them become tough. He got frost bite and off goes the thumb before gangrene sets in."

"Anything else Detective?" Murdock asked in a British accent folding his hands behind his back. Blake pretended to smoke a pipe looking down at the man.

"Why yes my dear Watson." She responded in a flawless accent. "His name is somewhere around that of Ivan…. Um… Ivan," she closed her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose after taking off her glasses and dangling them in one hand. "Ivan… Morolov….Morozov… that's it! Ivan Morozov!"

"What?" It was Levi's turn to look confused.

"Michael is a common name here." She stated as if it were nothing, "and Lynch is slightly common. Ivan is very common and Morozov as common as Lynch."

There was silence following and she looked down at the man blinking before yawning and coughing again. Blake looked at the men who were looking at her as if she was crazy. Except Murdock, who looked about ready to burst with pride.

"What?" she asked a small smile growing on her face.

"Yeah she's your daughter." Face clapped Murdock on the shoulder before going to the front door and looking at the moon. "We should get going Hannibal."

"Right." He nodded briskly, "It was nice meeting you Blake and you Levi."

"You too sir." Levi nodded still eyeing Blake as she smiled and curtsied. "B.A. Captain."

"Where we going Bossman?" Murdock asked tearing his eyes away from Blake who looked down at the man again her eyebrows furrowed.

"Sh!" She shouted and silence fell as she closed her eyes obviously thinking.

"Blake what are you…" Face tried to talk but she snapped and made a cutting motion with her hand. Silence fell again and she bent down to the man putting her ear to his stomach. Then up to his chest before pulling her head back and pulling the buttons apart. Levi seeing her plan gently pulled her away and finished for her.

A blinking black device spouted numbers counting down from sixty.

"Shit." Levi jumped back and automatically wrapped an arm around Blake's shoulder. She waved him off and bent pulling out a silver Swiss Army Knife flipping open her knife she popped open the top. The numbers dropped to thirty and she cursed.

"Blake." Levi grabbed her arm as Hannibal herded the other's outside, "Leave it."

"No I can do this." She whispered her eyes focused and slightly glazed.

"Blakely." he hissed and she didn't appear to hear him. He groaned and ran to the door wasting a few precious seconds. "She's not listening to me."

Murdock was in the room in a second.

"Blakely." His southern lilt gentle, "Come on it's time to leave."

"I got this." He heard the voice he used when he was flying. Dazed and concentrated. She was tracing a wire. Murdock sighed and looked up at the boy, fidgeting with his cap, "Go we'll catch up."

He faltered as it began to hit the twenties and then ran out the door.

"It's blue isn't it?" She muttered to herself. Murdock crouching behind her on the balls of his feet while she knelt on her knees. "Margo said red but Ethan always argued yellow. But in the end it was always the quiet one in the back to get it right with the blue."

At the last word she slipped the knife under the blue wire and pulled it upward quickly. The timer stopped at five seconds. She let out a breath and blinked looking back at her father.

"When did you get here?" she asked and he let out a chuckle pulling her to her feet.

"Get out there." He pushed her forward and she stumbled a little giggling and then opening the doors.

"Hi guys." She smiled and Murdock put a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened.

"What just happened?" Face asked looking back at B.A. who shrugged. Hannibal chuckled and waved Murdock over. "We are leaving?"

"Yeah." Hannibal nodded going up to Levi and shaking his hand. "Nice meeting you young man. Keep her safe."

"That's my job sir." He gave her a wink and she blushed. Murdock narrowed his eyes.

"Later man." B.A. jerked his head at the teenager and gave a sort of wave salute to Blake. Face high fived Levi before taking her hands lightly as if he was worried he would break her. So lightly at she dipped into a little curtsy.

"Charmed." She said in a perfect delicate British accent. He smirked and bowed at the waist bringing her hand to his lips.

"Of course milady." He said back and she giggled lightly. "It's shocking how much you sound like your father sometimes."

Her smile became a bit forced but she thanked him anyways, He pulled her in for a proper hug which she returned gratefully. Murdock shook Levi's hand forcefully giving him a good glare before going over and gently hugging his daughter. She stood still before awkwardly hugging him back.

"Be careful Blakely." he whispered in her ear and she nodded. He stepped back and saluted her. Blake smiled and saluted back putting her beanie on her glasses glinting in the lamp light. Levi went to her side and she looked up at him as he stood to her left and behind him. Draping an arm around her right shoulder he raised the other to wave at the A Team as they drove off. Blakely smiled and waved signing something in Sign Language.

"What'd she say?" Face asked.

"Good Luck and God Speed." Hannibal chuckled as she continued finishing with a flourish.

"What was that?" B.A. asked next.

"SNAFU." Hannibal stated and Face laughed.

"Huh?" Murdock looked at Face confused. "What's that?"

"Situation Normal." Face started, "All Fucked Up."

* * *

><p><strong>I recently learned what SNAFU and FUBAR mean so i had ot put it in there. FUBAR is Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition(Or Repair sometimes)<strong>

**-Bishop**

**PS: THe Who set you on fire is a line Sokka said which was when eh was high on catctus juice, "WHo set Toph on Fire?"**

**Yes I am a Nerd**

**Live Long and Prosper**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've been putting this in all my stories but. I'm sorry! thrufully i am. But you'll either hate me for this one or love me to death. please tell me.**

* * *

><p>"Your dad is weird." Levi commented as they turned the corner and left. She sighed and leaned back against him. "You okay? You've been off all day."<p>

"New meds." She all but spat he snorted.

"Liar." He sang pulling her to his motorcycle behind the club. She rolled her eyes and hopped on the front. He raised an eyebrow.

"For that comment," she smiled sweetly, "I'm driving."

"Oh god." He muttered getting on behind her wrapping his arms around her waist tightly pulling her into him. "This is the only good part of you driving."

Blake elbowed him as he laughed in her ear.

"Hold on ya perv." She called exaggerating her accent and gunning it back to the hotel. With a startled shout Levi tightened his arms around her gut and she jerked her helmet into his. Whipping around corners and through alleyways Blake thought of what has happened in the short period since her mother was killed.

Her mother, she thought with a sigh of sadness, a great woman. Holly Contal the mystic of the town. She wasn't crazy but eccentric with a daughter to match. She got her father's crazy. Mama used to say "Blakely you got your father's spirit". Blake now knew that meant she got Murdock's "Howling Mad".

Whipping around the last corner she pulled into the hotel parking lot letting Levi get off and then hopping off herself. With a yawn Blake felt herself drawn to biplane in the water behind the area.

"Levi, "she called as he went to the door catching his arm. He turned his amber eyes to her and raised an eyebrow, "Can we go for a flight?"

"It's late Blakely." He stated in that tone that said "Silly girl you need to take your meds and go to bed". She furrowed her eyebrows and rolled her eyes going around back. He called her name but she didn't answer. Climbing into the plane she didn't look at the water below her. She was deathly afraid of Water, not that she would let anyone know. Starting the engine she pulled up and out looking at the Idaho landscape around her and began to talk to herself.

"Okay Blake," she said to herself, "Murdock isn't that bad. Except for the fact that he left me, Mom and Tony alone. Then Tony died and it all went downhill. My genius went up though and then I got branded a freak. And then a mad woman. Thanks for that one Dad…"

_Don't blame your father sweet grass, _Her mother's voice chimed as it always did. _He had to go. It was his job._

"He couldn't have stopped by at least once?" She asked the air and her mother sighed.

_Blakely Hannah Marie Contal,_ she said sternly, _your father is a hero you should be proud and grateful. A decorated soldier as a father is an honor…_

"If he's around and not crazy as a fuckin' Loon!" She reverted to her strong accent that she tries so hard to hide so often, "Come on Ma, Give me a break Would ya'? The man's a friggin' psychopath."

_Aw come on Lakely. _Her brother poked his head in and she sighed. He grew with her in his head._ If you didn't inherit Dad's freakiness we wouldn't be talking._

Blake sighed at the beginning of the age long argument and turned around, heading back to the hotel.

"You don't understand Anthony, "she muttered, "You never met him."

_True_ He muttered sadly going back to his little corner.

_Apologize to your brother._ Her mother demanded but Blakely shut her out forcefully. It normally worked a little but in five minutes she was back. She sighed and turned around fully to land in the lake. A small group of people were gathered on the pier and she furrowed her eyebrows squinting. Turning off the engine she jumped out ready to fight or run.

But instead she froze.

A large man with high cheekbones and thick black hair cut close to his head was holding a knife to Levi's throat. Her eyes widened as she surveyed the group. Several large Russian men holding various weapons. A Katana, a SG 550 rifle, a Glock like hers and a M1911 pistol.

"Hello child." The man holding Levi with a knife said in Russian. She started to shake. "You remember me don't you?"

He lowered his head to the light and saw a dark scar run over his forehead. It was him. The man who killed her mother. She glared at him and he smiled casually.

"You have something that I want girl." He spat. "Trade places with the boy and we will leave the area."

"Blake don't you…" Levi choked out and the man hit him upside the head. His eyes pleaded for her not to do it. They had a silent conversation.

Blake they'll kill you…

They'll kill you!

It's my job to protect you, please Blake listen to me!

Levi please don't make me do this. I can't live with myself if you die.

Blakely don't let me watch you die.

She stepped back to the edge of the pier and she saw relief flash through his eyes.

"I'm sorry Levi." She muttered to herself and the man smiled broadly and Levi's face fell. "No deal buddy."

"Very well." He threw Levi to the man with the revolver who placed it against his head. "We'll do this the hard way."

"Don't touch her!" Levi struggled and shouted his eyes murder. The man came to stand in front of Blake who stood tall as he pulled at a piece of her hair. "If you hurt her I swear to god I will kill you all!"

"Such a pretty girl." He whispered in Russian, "If only you were older."

The other men chuckled and Levi, not knowing Russian but understanding the tone of voice, struggled harder on the verge of tears.

"I heard," He whispered in her ear leaning forward and putting a hand on her shoulder. "That you were attacked once, from behind, and left to die on the ground bleeding. I wouldn't do that to you Tsarina."

"Really?" she asked shaking and keeping her eyes on Levi.

"I wouldn't leave you." He stated his hand slipping to her waist. The men laughed and Blake closed her eyes taking a breath.

_Don't show fear baby sister._ Tony's voice broke into her silence and she opened her eyes. Levi looked desperate and was crying his amber eyes orange. The man was in front of her now his hand almost up her shirt.

"Your father." He whispered leaning forward and going towards her ear. "Is a man that I've wanted revenge on for several years. I'm getting my revenge soon Tsarina very soon."

His hand slipped to her hip, where a scar from the night he was talking about lay. She gasped and he took this time to shove his tongue in her mouth. She gagged and tried to back up as she heard the men laugh and Levi shout angrily. Blake pulled herself away once she kicked his balls. He grunted and backed up holding her by the strings of her hoodie. He pushed her back at the edge of the pier causing her to tip.

The only thing between her and the thing she most feared was the fist of a mad Russian.

"Now Tsarina," he stated sweetly but his eyes were angry, "One more stunt like that and you go into the water."

Blakely stayed silent and Levi was cursing out the men around him.

"Oh kill him already!" He shouted in English and Blake tried to run forward but the man in front of her lifted her off her feet and dangled her over the dark waters. "Watch my dear."

Blakely watched Levi's fear stricken eyes that gave her one more message before a man put the barrel of his rifle to his head.

Blake I love you and I'm so sorry.

He pulled the trigger and with a echoing boom Levi's eyes went wide and then his body fell to the ground a hole in his head and his amber eyes glazed and lifeless.

"No!" Blake shouted the tears spilling over, "You bastards! Levi didn't do anything! He didn't do…. Anything!"

She began to cry hysterically. The man dangled her over the water and she fidgeted with her zipper. The hoodie wasn't zipped but if she wiggled out she would go into the water.

"Now will you cooperate?" He asked firmly and she bit her lip crying and nodded. "Good girl."

As he said that she shut her eyes and slipped out of her hoodie into the dark waters below.

* * *

><p><strong>told you.<strong>

**Bish man**


	6. Chapter 6

The cold water slipped over her head and she felt herself panic. She couldn't see, she couldn't breathe. She swam forward which she thought was towards the underside of the pier. Going up she took a big breath hearing footsteps above.

"Where'd she go!" the man shouted looking down.

"She can't swim boss." The man who shot Levi stated back in Russian." She'll be dead soon."

"Let's go." The main man grunted, "Time to tell Captain H.M. Murdock that his daughter is dead."

They laughed and left. Blake sobbed in the frigid water shivering as blood dripped into the water beside her. Flying wasn't an option and she had no idea where the Team was. Blake dropped her hand to her pocket as it floated to the surface. A small piece of plastic floated out and she grabbed it.

_Call me if you need help. Murdock would kill me if I didn't give you this._

A small smiley face was drawn in place of a signature along with a number in permanent marker. She knew who it was from and smiled through her tears. Slowly crawling out of the water she gasped for breath watching as the cars drove away. Then stumbling into the hotel through a back entrance she slipped into a room and picked up the phone. With shaking hands she dialed.

"Hello?" Face's extremely tired voice answered and Blake sobbed again, "Who is this?"

"Face," she tried to speak but it was jerky, "It's Blake."

"Blake." She heard him sit up and open a door probably going out onto to the balcony not to wake the others. "Are you crying? What happened? Are you alright?"

"The Man with the scar." She tried to piece together facts but her mind was reeling and she was dizzy. "He came and… He was…. It was horrible and then he…."

"Where are you?" He asked firmly.

"At the hotel." She whimpered sinking to the floor.

"Are you hurt?" He asked concern flooding his voice and she smiled slightly.

"Not physically." She mumbled, "Emotionally and mentally yes."

"I'll be there in ten." He said keeping her on the phone and obviously still trying not to wake anyone.

"Okay I'll be waiting," she hung up and broke down again.

Levi was dead because of her.

_Easy Lakely_ Tony came back out and spoke softly, gently _It wasn't your fault_

_Yes it was_ she muttered back

_Hush now Blakely _her mother soothed her_ do you hear that?_

She heard footsteps run down the hall. He was obviously searching hard for her because when he heard her sobbing he ran into the room his teal eyes wide and bright his hair messy. Relief broke through his face and he knelt by Blake's side pulling her to him.

"It's alright." He muttered rocking her gently. "It's okay, you're safe."

"They killed Levi." She muttered through her tears and he held her tighter.

"It's okay Blakely." He whispered picking her up effortlessly. "You're coming with me. I'll take you to Murdock."

Crying harder she realized that's what she needed. Her Daddy, to hold her like Face was doing and tell her it was alright. He jogged out to the car and buckled her in the front seat. Flooring it he drove at breakneck speeds to the motel they were staying in. Then helping her out of the front where she had stopped crying and was still shaky on her feet. Face put a somewhat protective arm around her shoulder and guided her to the room where he opened the door.

"Where did you…?" Hannibal looked about ready to kill him as Murdock and B.A. argued with each other. "Blake?"

The word silenced the room and Murdock looked at her in shock confusion and concern. She smiled slightly shivering in her still wet clothes.

"Blakely?" Murdock went forward and pulled her into a tight hug where she burst into tears again, silently sobbing against her father.

"What happened?" Murdock asked Face instead of Blake who was in no state to talk.

"She said that the man with the scar came back." He stated and his arms tightened, "and that they killed Levi."

"That doesn't explain this." B.A. gestured to her crying uncontrollably.

"She's afraid of Water." Murdock whispered, "She soaked. She must have been dropped into the water at some point after Levi died."

Again there was silence and Murdock took his daughter into the bedroom where Hannibal had set up and laid her down sitting with her in the dark stroking her hair. He thought of all the times he had done this to Holly when she had a bad dream. Just sitting up and waiting for them to fall asleep again. Once she did he kissed her forehead and left.

"What are we gonna do Bossman?" He asked sitting down his eyes dull.

"We're staying and protecting Blake and Sosa." Hannibal stated with a sigh, "This is all because they are somehow connected to you Captain. So we're finishing this."

"Um Boss?" Face called holding his phone to his ear," They want to talk to you."

Hannibal furrowed his eyebrows as silence fell taking the phone.

"Hello?" He asked steadily.

"Hello indeed." A thick Russian accent came through the line and he looked to the door where Blakely was sleeping, "I have some news for your Captain, Murdock."

"Well I'll gladly relay the message." He said turning his back and feeling their looks of confusion.

"I know that's why I was talking to you, comrade." He heard a deep laugh, "Just I think his daughter's death would be something of interest to him."

"What?" He asked quickly.

"Blakely Hannah Marie Contal," He said chuckling, "She drowned a few minutes ago after the death of her friend Levi Tyler Quall."

"You killed them?" He asked knowing it was implied.

"For a good cause," The Man on the other end roared, "That man you are traveling with, the one you trust so much has destroyed my family and my life. So watch your back my friend for vengeance is coming."

The Line went dead and Hannibal brought it away from his head in confusion turning his gaze to his team.

"We have work to do."


	7. Chapter 7

"_Lakely wake up lazy."_

"_Don't jerk her around like that Anthony, She's still in shock."_

_I grunted awake my eyelids fluttering open. Bright green blue eyes looked down at mine smiling._

"_She's alive." Tony Contal roared in laughter tossing his dark brown hair out of his eyes. "Welcome back Sis."_

"_Thanks Ant." I muttered pushing myself upright groggily. "Sorry about earlier man…"_

"_It's cool Lakely." He smirked putting his hands on his thin hips. "What are twins for if not to harass each other."_

"_I've been trying to tell mom that for years." I groaned pushing myself into a standing position in the log cabin that my mind always wandered to during my dreams. "Where's Mom? I just heard her nagging voice earlier."_

"_I heard that young lady!" Holly Contal stood tall in the doorway hands on her wide hips her slightly almond shaped eyes scolded her daughter gently, "How are you Sweet grass?"_

"_I went for a swim earlier." I took in a shaky breath feeling the cold drip back over me. Tony dropped an arm over my shoulders and nodded understanding._

"_How's James?" Mom asked and I raised an eyebrow, "Your Father."_

"_Crazy." I smirked at her and then let it fall sighing, "He doesn't really know what to make of me yet. I mean a teenage daughter with Russians coming after her? He's clueless."_

"_What does he look like?" Tony asked._

"_You." I smiled gently and brushed a bit of his hair down, "but with green eyes. He wears a hat like mine all the time and he has this team…."_

"_Any cute guys?" Mom asked and I felt my heart fall again at the thought of Levi._

"_They're older." I bit my lip, "Mom the Russians Killed Levi."_

_The pair was silent as Tony pulled me into a hug and mom sighed sadly. When a knock sounded at the door and I whipped around out of Tony's arms. Going forward cautiously I grasped the cold iron handle and pulled._

"_Why is it so fucking cold?"_

_I was silent taking in the person in front of me who looked down at me apologetically._

"_Hey Blake." Levi Quall looked down at me his copper eyes flickering in the flames and his dark copper hair plastered to his head by the snow outside. He stepped in and nodded politely at my brother and mother._

"_Levi…" The tears fell and he hushed me gently using his thumb to brush away the tears. I held him tightly to me and he hugged me back hard. I sobbed into his chest as he made comforting noises, "How…"_

"_I don't know." He admitted into my hair his lips brushing my head. "But I'm glad I'm here."_

"_I'm so sorry Levi." I apologized into his shirt collar and he squeezed me tighter._

"_Don't apologize, Blakely." He whispered, "It wasn't your fault…."_

"_It will never be your fault."_

* * *

><p>She woke up blinking in the darkness. Noises were coming from outside the door and Blakely raised an eyebrow standing and feeling her still wet clothes. Rolling her eyes and groaning she poked the door open.<p>

"…To the Left of it?" Face was saying pointing down at a map. Hannibal grunted and looked over at B.A. "Or would that be too obvious…"

"I think it's too obvious." Hannibal sighed running a hand through his silver hair. "If they wanted to keep an eye on the hospital they would have been in a nondescript apartment building or a condo not the housing district. It's too much money and they'd only be staying for a short period of time."

"Well could they have been stayin' in the hotel Blakely was stayin' in?" Murdock yawned and rubbed his eyes like a little kid, his accent exaggerated by lack of sleep. Hannibal shrugged and B.A. yawned.

"Go get some sleep guys." Face jerked his head to the clock which Blakely noticed was at three in the morning, "I'll clean up."

"He's right." Hannibal spoke up smirking slightly, "You two need sleep."

"Sure Bossman." Murdock walked right passed his daughter and she sighed going to stand with Hannibal and Face.

"Morning." She looked down at the map before it was quickly folded and stowed. "You're no fun."

"We're trying to find the Russians that attacked you." Hannibal explained and she nodded brushing a bit of hair out of her face and squinting slightly before pulling out her glasses.

"We could ask John." She stated slowly and Face looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"John?" he cast a glance at Hannibal and she giggled shaking her head.

"His real name's Vladimir." She stated and Face shot out a laugh, "What?"

"How the hell did you get John form Vladimir?" he asked chuckling.

"Vladimir Lenin." She stated simply, "John Lennon. No one could think of a nick name for him so we started to call him John."

"Makes sense." Hannibal nodded and she smiled going to the kitchen. "That makes no sense."

"I know." Face whispered back as she came in with a phone. She dialed a number and put it loosely to her ear. She clicked her tongue and looked around.

"Hello is Vladimir Torksky there?" she asked quietly, "It's his friend, Leanne. Thank you…" She looked over at the pair and stuck her tongue out for no reason. Face raised an eyebrow, "The air tastes funny… John!" she shouted randomly as Hannibal rolled his eyes_ So much like Murdock_ "Hey you know that party on Wednesday... yeah the one you invited me to…. Naturally when do you want me there… I'll be there. Later kid."

She hung up and smiled at them.

"They are at the hotel I was in." Blake brushed a bit of hair out of her face and slipped her glasses higher up her nose. "Now who knows how to look for an evening gown?"

"What?" Face asked looking up.

"There's a formal ball being held at the hotel for like Independence Day or something about communism." She shrugged looking at them, "All I know is that I need something red."

"Red?" Hannibal looked at Face before looking back at the black haired teenager.

"It looks good with my eyes." She fluttered her eyelashes and he snorted.

"We'll go out tomorrow." Hannibal ruffled her hair and walked back to the couch asleep in an instant.

"By we he means me and you." Face smirked leaning on the table. She did the same and looked up at him her eyes flickering mischievously. "You're still wet."

"I know." She nodded her big green eyes looking back and forth between his.

They stood in silence as she looked into his eyes. Her were own serene and relaxed, nothing like her father's that were constantly anxious or fidgeting.

"You are exactly like and yet the exact opposite," Face muttered under his breath and she tilted her head to the side like a dog, "of your father."

She jolted backward as if bitten and kept her steady gaze on his.

"What makes you say that?" she asked her accent sounding flat and lifeless.

"Your eyes." He pointed to her and she almost went cross eyed trying to see his finger. "They're his color and yet they don't flicker as much as his. Like he's waiting for something to pop out at him."

"Paranoia comes with insanity." She stated simply and flatly. "It's common in most cases."

"Not your case?" he asked and she closed her eyes and let out a long breath through her nose.

"No it's there." they opened again and met his automatically, "just I'm good at hiding the symptoms by now."

"Sure." He nodded looking her over. She sniffed slightly and he got a thought, "why are you in Idaho anyway?"

"We were visiting…" she licked her lips slightly and averted her eyes, "We were visiting H.M.'s parents."

"They're alive?" he asked and she shook her head.

"Grandma and Grandpa Murdock died sixteen years ago." She looked at the ground, "December twenty fifth."

"Christmas." He whistled softly, "Harsh."

"The day me and Tony were born." She sniffed again and wiped her nose a little with her wet sleeve. He winced slightly and bit his lip

"Come on Blake," he put out a hand and she took it automatically, her small pale hand dwarfed by his, "Let's get you some clothes."

"Thanks Face." She mumbled and he pulled her into a hug.

"No problem Kiddo."


End file.
